Forum
by p'tite-Najoua-14
Summary: De foris ( porte, sortie ; dehors ), étymologiquement : lieu extérieur ; Tout commença lors d'une sortie de groupe dans un parc d'attractions... C'est là que le mécanisme se mit en marche, le poussant vers l'autre sans qu'il ait la moindre chance de résister.
1. Délirium

Aloa tout le monde !

Me revoici avec encore une nouvelle fic (suis en forme ses temps-ci).

Pour la pitite histoire, elle m'est venue en tête lorsque j'ai commencé à préparer une nouvelle fois mon projet de mémoire. Je cherchais donc des institutions qui auraient pu m'aider (je précise que mon sujet est la création d'archives reprenant des pièces anciennes d'une célèbre brasserie en Belgique, donc des archives d'objets autour de la bière, pour ceux que ça intéresse) pour mon projet et je suis tombée par hasard sur une liste de bières que l'on peut déguster dans un célèbre café de Bruxelles, le "Délirium Café" (oui, ça ressemble au titre de ce chapitre, c'est normal). Intriguée par ce titre et par le logo du café (un éléphant rose), j'ai été voir d'où venait ce mot délirium. Et je suis tombée sur une autre liste des mots en -um. M'amusant ainsi, je me suis mise à lire toutes les définitions de cette liste (oui, chacun ses loisirs...non, on n'appelle pas l'asile). Et je suis tombée sur plusieurs mots qui m'ont donné des idées pour des fics. Idées qui pouvaient être liées les unes aux autres, d'où...oui, cette fanfic (un kilo de chocolat pour ceux qui suivent) ! Et sinon, mon projet avance bien.

Donc, après cette courte interruption, je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaire. Donc comme d'habitude, les personnages ne sont pas à moi (dommage, moi qui pensais que son poids en chocolat allait faire flancher Masami Kurumada). Couple Yaoi et hétéro (sont plus rares mais présents quand même).

Bonne lecture !

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)

* * *

_****__**Délirium.**_

_**Délirium** (nom commun masculin) : le délire, le grain de folie._

_**Étymologie** : du latin « delirium », délire._

_**Delirium tremens** : [MÉDECINE] Délire aigu particulier aux alcooliques, qui est accompagné de tremblements, de fièvre et d'onirisme._

- Oh allez, faites pas vos chochottes ! Railla Angelo.

Aphrodite, Camus, Mü et Shaka, assis à une table d'un petit café dans le parc d'attraction, regardèrent d'un œil mauvais d'abord l'Italien, ensuite la machine du diable qu'il montrait du doigt, pour ensuite revenir à leur collègue.

- Désolé, mon crabi, mais ça risquerait de me décoiffer ! Fit Aphrodite en prenant sa moue de diva.

- J'ai déjà fait l'effort de vous accompagner dans la rivière sauvage d'où je suis ressorti trempé comme une soupe, je n'ai aucune envie de ressortir de ce truc avec un mal de tête carabiné. Merci de m'oublier pour cette chose ! Grogna Camus en sirotant un verre d'eau bien mérité.

- Vous m'avez déjà obligé à venir, habillé d'un accoutrement, ce que vous appelé jeans et t-shirt, plus que douteux et qui me gratte qui plus est, alors que je n'étais absolument pas d'accord à l'origine. J'ai accepté de faire vos attractions débiles sans me plaindre. Et surtout j'accepte de passer cette journée en votre présence. Ne m'en demande pas plus, Deathmask, car je pourrais perdre le contrôle que me permet d'exercer Bouddha sur ma personne. Laisse-moi profiter de la tranquillité que m'offre cet endroit !

- Cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé de vous accompagner, les autres et toi, Angelo, mais je préfère surveiller Shaka pour qu'il évite d'ennuyer les passants ! Sourit Mü.

- Insinuerais-tu, Mü, que je suis quelqu'un de peu agréable ? Grogna le vierge. Si tu n'as pas envie de faire ça, trouve-toi une excuse plausible et convaincante !

- Ben pour l'instant, il n'y a que lui et Camus qui ont une bonne excuse pour ne pas le faire, vierge de mes deux ! Ricana le cancer.

- Mais non mon cœur, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tenta de se rattraper le bélier, je disais juste que tu serais capable de les effrayer si tu te mettais à parler à Bouddha.

Milo arriva pour venir les chercher afin de commencer la file.

- Ça y est ? Ils sont d'accord ?

- Même pas. Sont trop coincés !

- Allez les mecs ! Même Shion et Dokho vont le faire ! Et en plus il y aura une photo-souvenir tous ensemble à la fin. On aurait tout le wagon pour nous en plus. Allez, dites oui !

- Bon, puisque tu insistes Milo ! Roucoula Aphrodite en se levant et en caressant le bras du Grec. Tu as de meilleurs arguments que mon mec, tu sais ! Ajouta-t-il en regardant avec amusement Angelo.

L'Italien se retint de lui en foutre une. Comme s'il n'avait pas compris le sous-entendu ! À côté de lui, Camus lançait un regard mauvais au poisson. Comment osait-il faire des avances à son Milo juste devant lui ?

- Très bien, je viens aussi ! Grogna le verseau en poussant le Suédois un peu plus loin et en attrapant le bras de son scorpion-à-lui-tout-seul.

Angelo sourit en direction des deux derniers ors. Mü voulait faire cette attraction, le Délirium. Cela avait l'air très coloré, avec quelques effets spéciaux bien réalisés, et en plus c'était très rapide. Le problème, c'était Shaka. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Il faisait déjà un peu peur aux enfants en étant immobile, mais si en plus il se mettait à parler à Bouddha, la sécurité viendrait l'arrêter, c'était certain.

- S'il te plait, Shaka ! Insista-t-il.

- Je ne t'empêche pas d'y aller.

- Oui, mais c'est pas pareil sans toi.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je survivrai.

- Allez, viens la vierge, fais au moins plaisir à ton mec pour une fois ! Grogna Angelo avec exaspération. À chaque fois, il reste avec toi quand tu ne veux rien faire alors que lui ça lui plairait énormément. Pour une fois, arrête de penser à ta petite personne et fais-lui plaisir.

Shaka ouvrit les yeux et regarda Mü droit dans les yeux. Le bélier frissonna face à la froideur de ces orbes bleues.

- C'est ce que tu penses ?

L'Atlante ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux. L'Indien soupira avant de se lever et de lui prendre la main.

- C'est la dernière attraction que je fais. Après, ce sera sans moi.

- De toute façon, on ne pourra pas en faire une de plus. Il y a au moins une heure de file et après on va manger avant de repartir. Bon soit, c'est parti !

Ils entrèrent donc dans la file. Environ quarante-cinq minutes d'attente d'après le panneau à l'entrée. Les discussions allaient bon train, ils parlaient de la journée en général, des attractions, des boutiques de souvenirs que certains allaient dévaliser, et enfin arriva le sujet tant attendu : les places. Qui allait avec qui ? Qui allait devant ? Qui allait au milieu ? Qui allait derrière ? Angelo voulait aller devant, mais pas Aphrodite. Camus préférait aller au milieu et Milo s'en foutait de où il était dans le wagon tant qu'il était avec son verseau. Dokho et Shion aimerait bien être ensemble et pas trop derrière si possible. Shaka voulait être au milieu. Mü se moquait de sa place. Aldébaran s'était mis naturellement avec Aiolia. Shura et Kanon également, mais eux avaient accepté d'aller tout derrière. Et Saga et Aiolos voulait être ensemble, c'est tout. Restait le problème Angelo-Aphrodite.

- Mais je veux pas aller devant ! Tu reçois tout en pleine figure et je veux pas !

- Mais putain, Aphro, je te demande juste un truc durant toute cette journée et toi tu te la joues petite diva qui veut que tout le monde fasse comme elle l'entend. Ça va pas te tuer d'être devant avec moi, je te signale !

- Va devant si tu veux mais ce sera sans moi !

- Ah ouais, et avec qui ? Tout le monde a déjà sa place, je te signale !

- Prends quelqu'un d'autre, je m'en moque complètement.

- Tu me fais chier !

- Suffit, vous deux ! Pas la peine de vous donner en spectacle ! Les sermonna Shion. Aphrodite, tu pourrais être un peu plus conciliant, et toi Angelo moins brute. S'il le faut, Dokho et moi pourrions aller devant et vous dans le deuxième wagon.

- C'est pas pareil, mais d'accord ! Grogna Angelo.

- Ah non, c'est encore trop à l'avant ! Moi, je veux être au milieu ! Protesta Aphrodite d'une voix assez aigüe.

- Putain, je vais te...

- Ça va, stop, c'est bon ! Je vais avec toi devant et Aphrodite va aller avec Shaka au milieu. Ainsi plus de problèmes !

Le cancer arqua un sourcil et manqua de se jeter aux pieds de Mü pour les embrasser ! Il allait être devant ! Il allait être devant ! Et en plus, cela semblait satisfaire Aphrodite et Shaka. Que demande le peuple ?

* * *

- Ça va, ça te dérange pas trop quand même ?

- De quoi ?

- D'être devant avec moi.

- Non, ça va. C'est un peu ma façon de te remercier pour m'avoir aidé à emmener Shaka et par la même occasion d'essayer ça ! Sourit sincèrement Mü.

La barre de sécurité au-dessus de leur fauteuil s'abaissa, les forçant à se calant l'un contre l'autre et bien au fond du fauteuil. Mü rougit légèrement en sentant le bras du cancer se positionner sur sa taille.

- C'est pour éviter que tu t'envoles ! Rit Angelo devant les joues rosies du bélier.

Et l'engin se mit en route. Il avança doucement avant de se mettre à monter une pente durant quarante secondes. Derrière eux, ils entendaient les autres trépigner d'impatience, surtout Milo qui disait à Camus de ne surtout pas hésiter à s'accrocher à lui. Ils arrivèrent au somment de la montée, le train s'arrêtant deux secondes pour admirer la vue du parc...et ensuite il fonça dans l'attraction à une vitesse folle, les plongeant dans le noir et les cris. Des jeux de lumières apparurent devant leurs yeux tandis qu'une musique de rock retentissait dans leurs oreilles. Les différents rayons formaient des formes psychédéliques qui émerveillèrent comme des gamins les ors et le Grand Pope.

Mü ne remercierait jamais assez Angelo de le serrer contre lui en lui retenant la taille : son corps fin était tiré vers le haut et il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'envoler si le cancer le lâchait. Il se demandait si Shaka et Aphrodite avait le même problème. Il sentit la jalousie lui monter à la tête : Aphrodite faisait-il la même chose avec son bras à Shaka ? Ou alors plus ? Ce serait bien le style du poisson après tout.

Une série de looping le fit sortir de ses sombres pensées et le fit même rire, des rayons-lasers rouges les entourant sans les toucher. Mais à peine fut-elle terminée que le train s'arrêta complètement et tout devint noir autour d'eux. Panne de courant. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être bloqués dans le noir. Des cris plus loin derrière leur parvinrent. Cela avait le don d'angoisser Mü. Être coincé là pour une durée indéterminée pouvait aller. Rester bloqué dans le noir pouvait passer. Le silence aurait été parfait. Mais les cris de personnes angoissées ou de bouffons qui s'amusaient à faire les cons dans cette situation, ça, il ne supportait pas. Il commença à respirer difficilement. Il ne sentit pas la prise autour de sa taille se resserrer et l'autre main de son compagnon d'aventure se poser sur sa nuque et lui faire tourner la tête dans sa direction. Ce furent les douces lèvres, légèrement gercées, d'Angelo qui le firent revenir à la réalité. Le baiser était très doux et très agréable.

Ils finirent par se séparer, non pas à bout de souffle, mais les joues légèrement rouges quand même, surtout celles du bélier. Le cancer avait posé son front sur celui de son vis-à-vis en soupirant, ses mains ne le lâchant pas.

- Il faut que tu te calmes. Ne cède pas à la panique, d'accord.

Mü hocha la tête et il reprit les lèvres de l'Italien, à la surprise de celui-ci, entamant ainsi un baiser largement plus passionné que le premier. Il sentit sa colonne vertébrale se charger d'une sorte de courant électrique. Il se retint de justesse de soupirer de plaisir. C'était bien mieux que lorsqu'il devait supplier Shaka de l'embrasser, ce qui signifiait, dans le jargon de la vierge, lui effleurer les lèvres.

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps cela dura, mais ils finirent par entendre un wagon de secours s'approcher d'eux et ils mirent fin à leur baiser. Un type les remorqua assez vite et ils le remercièrent chaleureusement. L'attraction était à présent vide et ils sortirent à leur tour afin d'aller chercher quelque chose à boire et à manger. Ils trouvèrent de la place dans un petit stand de restauration rapide où ils purent se mettre tous à la même table. Comme le hasard faisait (presque) bien les choses, Mü se retrouva assis à côté d'Angelo qui se faisait disputer par Aphrodite, qui, mécontent d'avoir perdu son temps dans cette attraction, passait ses nerfs sur lui. Le bélier demanda à son maitre de lui commander une pizza ou un cornet de pâtes avec une bouteille d'eau, s'excusa auprès de ses collègues et se dirigea quasi en courant vers les toilettes. Il s'enferma dans l'une d'elle et s'assit sur la planche qu'il venait d'abaisser. Et enfin, il laissa les larmes couler qu'il retenait depuis ce fameux baiser. « Par tous les dieux, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » pensa-t-il entre deux sanglots. Il ne comprenait pas le flot de sensations qui lui traversaient le corps. C'était comme des dizaines de courants électriques qui parcouraient son être. Et ses larmes, il s'agissait de larmes de joie, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ce bien-être. Enfin, il avait peut-être une éventuelle idée, se souvenant de quelque chose que Shion lui avait raconté quand il était plus petit, mais cela paraissait totalement impossible. Et puis non, cela ne paraissait pas, C'ÉTAIT impossible ! Le torrent de larmes redoubla d'intensité.

Il finit par réussir à se calmer partiellement. Il essuya ses larmes et finit par sortir des toilettes. Il se dirigea vers le lavabo afin de nettoyer son visage et ainsi enlever les sillons que le liquide salé avait tracé. Il observa son reflet dans le grand miroir afin de vérifier son apparence...et c'est là qu'il vit Deathmask appuyé sur la porte des toilettes juste à côté de celle d'où il était sorti.

- C'est moi qui te fais pleurer comme cela ?

- Je...Je...Non, tu n'y es pour rien. c'est juste le stress que j'évacue. Mais que fais-tu là ?

- Toilette ! Sourit malicieusement Angelo en me montrant du doigt la porte juste à côté de la sienne.

- Juste. Désolé, je suis complètement à l'ouest. Je ne t'ai même pas entendu entrer.

- Mü, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Certain ! Bon, j'ai faim, je vais manger.

Il commença à tourner la poignée de la porte avant d'arrêter son geste.

- S'il te plait, ne parle de cela à personne, veux-tu ! Ce n'était qu'un petit moment de folie qu'on ferait mieux d'oublier.

- Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je n'irais pas contre ta volonté.

Le bélier sortit et rejoignit ses amis. Il n'avait pas répondu à Deathmask car ce dernier aurait vu qu'il mentait.

* * *

Voilà, terminé pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

A la prochaine.

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	2. Décorum

Aloa tout le monde !

Chose promise, chose due, le chapitre 2 de "Forum" est arrivé !

Un très grand merci à tous ceux qui sont venus lire cette fic, et surtout qui ont laissé une review.

Donc comme d'habitude, les personnages ne sont pas à moi (son poids en chocolat ne fonctionnant pas, j'ai essayé avec son point en cookies et en brownies...eh ben, toujours pas). Couple Yaoi et hétéro (sont plus rares mais présents quand même).

Bonne lecture !

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)

* * *

_**Décorum.**_

_**Décorum **(nom commun masculin) : Ensemble des règles convenues dans une bonne société._

___**Étymologie** : du latin « decorum », convenance, ou ____« decorare », orner_.

___**Synonymes** : bienséance, cérémonial, cérémonie, convenances, étiquette, formalité, formule, mondanités, protocole, règle, usage._

___**Antonymes** : familiarité, naturel, simplicité,sobriété._

Voilà un mois que leur journée au parc d'attractions avait eu lieu et tout était revenu à la normale. Mü se demandait même encore parfois si elle avait bien eu lieu. Il n'avait plus parlé à Angelo depuis ce jour et le cancer ne faisait pas mine d'ouvrir la conversation. Ce n'était pas plus mal après tout. De son côté, il avait aussi fait pas mal d'efforts pour oublier ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et toutes ces merveilleuses sensations qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Par contre, son couple avec Shaka lui paraissait si vide de sens à présent. Il tentait de se voiler la face et de sauver les apparences, mais il ne ressentait plus rien pour la vierge. C'est à peine s'il faisait semblant d'être jaloux quand le blond souriait sensuellement à un autre. Depuis cet échange avec l'Italien, il ne voulait plus que lui. Il n'avait plus rien réclamé à Shaka, que ce soit un baiser ou une caresse, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger l'Indien plus que ça.

La chaleur de la forge était telle qu'il avait renoncé à un haut et ne portant plus qu'un mini-short qui moulait à merveille ses fesses, et ses bandages aux avants-bras, vestiges de ses nombreuses réparations d'armures. Il s'accroupit devant l'armure de pégase, encore une fois bien amochée, et commença à s'occuper des fissures qui s'y trouvaient.

- Eh bien, quelle jolie vue ! Siffla une voix dans son dos.

Mü se tourna en souriant vers Shura et la personne qui l'accompagnait, Rune de balrog, dont le capricorne tenait doucement mais fermement la main. Ils étaient mignons, ces deux-là.

- Peut-on passer ton temple ?

- Hum...je ne sais pas. Laisse-moi réfléchir devant une bonne tasse de thé en votre compagnie !

- Si ça ne dérange pas Rune, pourquoi pas.

- C'est avec plaisir que nous acceptons votre invitation, chevalier Mü.

- Juste Mü, Rune. Et tu peux me tutoyer, nous avons le même âge après tout.

- Très bien, comme tu veux. Et toi, arrête de lorgner de cette façon sur ses fesses, veux-tu ! Grogna-t-il avec une moue totalement adorable à l'intention de son amant.

- Tu sais bien que je ne vois que les tiennes, mon cœur ! Sourit l'Espagnol en l'embrassant.

Le balrog lui donna une petite tape sur le nez, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la remarque de son amoureux. Mü remit sa tunique sans manche sur son torse et les mena jusqu'à son petit salon. Il alla faire du thé tout en écoutant les petites chamailleries du jeune couple. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé le spectre si décontracté, mais il devait bien reconnaître que ça lui allait bien mieux de sourire comme ça plutôt que de garder le visage fermé qu'il avait lorsqu'il travaillait au tribunal. Il revint avec une samovar emplie d'un délicieux thé au jasmin que son maitre lui avait offert récemment. Il servit ses deux invités avant de s'octroyer lui-même ce petit plaisir.

- Vous allez passer la journée dans ton temple ? Demanda-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée (divin !).

- Oui, mais d'abord on va devoir aller voir Shion. Il est bon ce thé.

- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour officialiser notre relation. Il doit le savoir de notre propre bouche et non pas par des rumeurs. Nous avons été reçus par Hadès qui nous a donné sa bénédiction ce matin, maintenant c'est au tour de notre Pope préféré. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas me rembarrer.

- Mais non, tu sais bien que ça fera très plaisir à Shion. Il n'attend que tu lui dises et c'est limite s'il n'organise pas ton mariage pour le lendemain.

- Serait-ce du vécu ? Sourit Rune en dégustant son thé.

- Un peu. Quand j'ai été lui dire pour moi et Shaka, il m'a sauté dessus pour me prendre dans ses bras et il m'a demandé quand je comptais faire mes premiers essayages, et il a ajouté qu'il s'occupait de tout ce qui concernait la cérémonie. Si je me souviens bien, je crois que Dokho a failli mourir asphyxié tellement il n'arrivait plus à contenir son rire. Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas laissé faire ! Continua-t-il tout bas.

- Il y a un problème entre toi et Shaka ? Demanda Shura, inquiet, ayant entendu malgré tout.

Mü sursauta. Avait-il pensé tout haut ? Ses deux invités l'interrogèrent du regard et il détourna bien vite le sien. Il préférait ne pas y penser.

- Disons que...j'en ai assez de faire tous les efforts possibles et inimaginables pour que notre couple dure. Ça n'a que trop duré, cette comédie ! Je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aimais pas autant que je le pensais en plus.

- Je suis désolé, Mü ! Murmura Rune en posant sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutien.

- Décidément, entre toi et Shaka et Aphro et Angelo, ce n'est franchement pas la joie...

- Pardon ? Que racontes-tu, Shura ? Le plateau de fruits de mer est en crise aussi ?

- Quoi, tu n'es pas au courant ? Ils se sont séparés hier soir. Les insultes et les assiettes ont volé partout dans le quatrième temple.

- Et...ça va ?

- Ben, ce matin j'ai vu Aphrodite dans les bras d'Aldé et ça avait l'air de bien se passer. Quant à Deathmask, je ne serai pas te dire, je ne l'ai pas encore vu de la journée. Mais je suppose que ça va mieux que ces derniers temps. Il devenait de plus en plus insupportable et de mauvaise humeur. Faut dire que notre poisson pané préféré ne lui menait pas la vie facile.

- C'est triste pour eux. Surtout qu'il était ensemble depuis longtemps en plus.

- Depuis leur quinze ans en effet. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça.

- Il arrive parfois que nos amours d'adolescents se transforment en amitié plus solide que le roc pour laisser place aux amours entre adultes. D'autres fois, ils se transforment eux-même en relation adulte. Tout dépend du ressenti de chacun ! Sourit Rune. J'ai longtemps été avec Minos, tu sais, et maintenant il est comme mon grand frère. Notre relation a tissé des liens très forts que rien ne pourra effacer et je ne regrette absolument pas cette époque de ma vie. Aphrodite et Deathmask franchissent une étape de la leur, à eux de voir s'ils pourront toujours rester amis.

- Je l'espère pour eux ! Fit Shura en finissant sa tasse de thé.

- Moi aussi, ajouta le bélier en réfléchissant aux paroles du spectre.

- Bon Mü, ce fut un plaisir de discuter en ta compagnie, mais j'ai envie de voir Shion avant la fête de ce soir. Encore merci pour le thé !

Le capricorne emmena son amant hors du temple et commença à monter les marches. L'Atlante leur fit signe de la main, mais ses pensées se dirigèrent vers la quatrième maison du zodiaque. Ainsi donc le chemin vers le cœur de l'Italien était libre à présent. Enfin, il n'allait pas s'imposer comme ça au cancer, mais il ne laisserait pas passer cette chance ! L'opération Mission Alpha Tango Bravo Bélier Cancer Forever allait pouvoir débuter. Mais avant, il allait devoir s'expliquer avec Shaka...

Et les dernières paroles de Shura lui revinrent en tête. La fête ? Quelle fête ? Il regarda son calendrier. L'anniversaire d'Aiolia ! Et flûte, voilà qu'un nouveau problème s'ajoutait ! Il n'avait pas encore de cadeau. Il courut dans sa chambre afin d'enfiler une tenue décente, prit son porte-feuille et se dirigea avec empressement vers la ville afin de trouver un cadeau qui ferait plaisir au lion. Ah si Kiki avait été là, il aurait directement su où et quoi chercher ! Pas de chance, son apprenti, enfin ancien apprenti (eh oui, lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à la vie, Mü avait eu la surprise de retrouver son petit bébé dans le corps d'un ado de quinze ans, et surtout chevalier du bélier de remplacement) était parti avec son amoureux (oui, qui plus est, il l'avait retrouvé dans les bras d'un charmant jeune homme qui rendait heureux son tout petit) en mission aux États-Unis. D'ailleurs, il trouvait qu'elle s'éternisait un peu trop, là.

Alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien plaire au lion ? Un jeu vidéo ? Non, le Grec en avait tellement qu'il risquerait de lui en acheter un en double. Un DVD ? Même chose que pour le jeu, pas une bonne idée. Un livre ? Non, Aiolia lisait trop peu et il ne savait même pas le genre de bouquins qu'il aimait. C'était trop casse-tête tout ça. Il réfléchissait tellement qu'il percuta un passant avec son sac de course.

- Oh pardon ! Excusez-moi, je vais vous aider à tout ramasser.

- Mais j'espère bien, bélier de mes deux ! Grogna l'homme en question.

- Angelo ?

Eh merde !

- Ravi que tu me reconnaisses. Merci pour ton aide !

Les deux hommes se relevèrent, Mü ne regardant pas l'Italien dans les yeux. Puis il vit ce que contenait le sac du cancer. Œufs, lait, sucre, farine, colorants alimentaires, chocolat, noisettes, pâte à sucre de différentes couleurs,...

- C'est pour quoi tout ça ?

- C'est pour le gâteau du chaton. Marine m'a demandé de le faire rapidement car le pâtissier a complètement oublié leur commande. Donc, ne crois pas que je ne souhaite pas te parler mais si je veux le finir pour vingt heures, j'ai plutôt intérêt à me grouiller. À tout à l'heure !

Deathmask partit en direction du sanctuaire, laissant son collègue en plan, le cœur battant la chamade. C'était bien sa veine de rencontrer maintenant l'homme qui hantait ses pensées, tiens ! Comment allait-il se reconcentrer sur son idée de cadeau maintenant ? Puis il eut une idée. Il se dirigea dans une ruelle pas trop fréquentée et projeta son esprit vers Marine. Il était sûr qu'elle pourrait l'aider, même inconsciemment. Il trouva rapidement le chevalier d'argent en plein entrainement des apprenties...et repéra un petit quelque chose qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux brusquement. Il avait trouvé son idée-cadeau. Il se dirigea d'ailleurs vers un magasin spécialisé dans ce domaine.

* * *

Mü s'habilla avec une chemise beige et un pantalon de toile gris foncé. Il choisit d'attacher ses cheveux en chignon, ce qui mit son visage et son cou blanc en valeur. Il était pas mal. Il se mit un trait d'eau de Cologne, prit l'enveloppe contenant son cadeau et monta les premières marches. Direction la salle des fêtes au palais du Grand Pope, le lion n'ayant pas pris le risque de faire sa fête d'anniversaire chez lui. Il s'arrêta au sixième temple pour pouvoir discuter au calme avec Shaka et ainsi lui annoncer sa décision. Certes, cela aurait pu attendre une soirée, mais il voulait mettre les choses à plat rapidement.

Il toqua à la porte des appartements de l'Indien en constatant qu'il n'était pas en train de méditer sur son lotus. Ce ne fut pas tout à fait la personne à laquelle il s'attendait qui vint lui ouvrir. Ikki, à présent âgé de vingt-deux ans, donc plus âgé qu'eux, torse nu, le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Shaka arriva en reboutonnant sa chemise et en perdant son sourire quand il vit le bélier à sa porte.

- Mü, je peux tout t'expliquer !

- Oh, tu sais, j'ai déjà compris. Sinon, ça fait longtemps pour vous deux ? Demanda l'Atlante d'une voix neutre.

- Je t'assure que je voulais te le dire. Mais je ne trouvais pas le courage.

- Ça fait combien de temps, Shaka ?

- Trois semaines ! Répondit d'une toute petite voix la vierge.

- Félicitations alors. Et soyez heureux.

- Tu n'es pas fâché ? S'étonna Ikki.

- Pourquoi ? Je devrais ? S'il est plus heureux avec toi qu'avec moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais fâché. De toute façon, je préfère ce scénario-là. J'avais l'intention de te dire que je voulais arrêter notre relation, vu qu'elle ne menait nul part. Et je crois que j'avais bien raison. Je veux juste qu'on reste amis, Sha'. Tu veux bien ?

Le blond le prit dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Bien sûr qu'il voulait qu'ils soient amis. Il avait eu peur que cela ne soit plus possible.

Après qu'Ikki ait enfilé une chemise foncée, ils firent le reste du trajet ensemble. Ils arrivèrent les derniers et ils déposèrent leurs cadeaux à côté des autres, Aiolia leur servant un verre en le souhaitant la bienvenue. Mü se dirigea vers Camus et Milo pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Certains observaient le bélier et la vierge, surtout quand celle-ci embrassa à pleine bouche le phénix, mais ils ne dirent rien, comprenant la situation.

Vint enfin le temps du discours de l'homme de la journée. Douze ors, le Grand Pope, les cinq chevaliers divins, quelques spectres (Rhadamanthe et Rune), Marine, Shina et Shunrei l'applaudirent (Saori ayant une réception, elle n'était pas présente). Le lion était tout rouge mais il prit quand même la parole.

- Ben déjà, merci d'être là, c'est déjà un beau cadeau que vous me faites en étant là. En parlant de cadeau, je viens d'avoir des réclamations qui me disaient que je devais les ouvrir tout de suite sous peine de finir en descente de lit. Comme je ne désire pas froisser mes invités, je vais les ouvrir immédiatement. Mais encore un dernier mot avant cela : je suis pleinement heureux maintenant à vos côtés et...voilà, je chiale comme un môme parce que je sais plus quoi dire et que je suis ému. Bon, les mecs, j'ouvre vos cadeaux !

Il ouvrit des paquets contenant des séries, des jeux vidéos récents et d'autres petites choses pour ses soirées avec Marine. Le dernier cadeau, celui de Mü justement, arriva dans ses mains.

- Je me demande ce qu'il y a dedans. Si ce sont des sous, Mü, je dirais que tu t'es pas foulé !

- Lia !

- Oui, je sais Marine, c'est l'intention qui compte et j'arrête de faire mon sale gosse ! Bon j'ouvre !

Il regarda ce qu'il y avait dans le papier et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il leva les yeux sur Mü et celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire amusé. Il montra le contenu à sa compagne et celle-ci regarda le bélier comme son amoureux quelques secondes avant.

- Comment as-tu su ? Demanda le chevalier d'argent.

- Je suis empathe, ne l'oublie pas. Toutes mes félicitations !

- Merci Mü. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ton cadeau nous touche tous les deux. Bon ben autant avouer à tout le monde sinon je crois qu'on va se faire bouffer de questions. Les mecs, et les filles aussi d'ailleurs, Marine et moi allons être parents !

Les félicitations fusèrent et les deux futurs parents remercièrent encore une fois Mü pour son cadeau, un chèque-cadeau d'une valeur de six cents euros à valoir dans un magasin pour les futurs-parents. Et Angelo apporta le fameux gâteau réalisé par ses soins, un immense gâteau chocolat-noisette avec un tout aussi immense lion en pâte à sucre au-dessus.

* * *

- Bon, votre attention s'il vous plait ! Cria Kanon à l'assemblée. Maintenant que les filles sont parties et les cinq casses-pieds aussi (désolé Shaka pour ton petit-ami, mais avoue que parfois ça peut être chiant un gamin), on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Milo, Aiolos et moi-même avons trouvé un petit jeu sympa en ville lorsque nous avons été chercher le cadeau du petit chat (oui, c'est de toi que je parle, Lia), et nous l'avons acheté pour nous amuser avec vous. Vous allez voir, c'est très chouette, électronique et surtout très interactif. Mais que les âmes sensibles s'abstiennent car il s'agit d'un jeu assez sexuel. Donc, que ceux qui veulent jouer restent et ne râlent pas une fois que la partie aura commencé. Il ne sera pas possible de revenir en arrière.

Des joues prirent une teinte cramoisie mais personne ne dit non. Il s'assirent tous à terre et virent l'ex-dragon des mers sortirent cinq séries de cartes (une bleue, une orange, une rouge, une verte et une mauve), une flèche et un dé.

- Alors, j'explique les règles. La flèche va désigner une personne qui va choisir soit action soit vérité. Vérité, elle tire une carte mauve et répond sincèrement. Action, la personne devra relancer la flèche pour désigner une autre personne. Celle-ci devra lancer le dé qui comporte trois couleurs. La couleur désigne le niveau de l'action en question : bleu pour une soft, orange pour une moyenne et une rouge pour une hard. Les cartes de couleur verte sont les gages que vous devrez effectuer si vous refusez de dire la vérité ou d'effectuer l'action. Dites-vous bien que ces gages peuvent être largement pire que ce que vous refusez. Des questions ? Finit par demander Kanon.

- Pour dire de ne pas crever de soif, je propose qu'on mette des bières et des boissons sans alcool pour ceux qui veulent à disposition pour la partie vérité. Si la réponse est oui, on boit, si c'est non on n'y touche pas ! Fit Aiolia.

- Bonne idée ! Va chercher ce qu'il faut avec Saga et ton frère.

Les trois ors revinrent rapidement avec tout le nécessaire de survie. Le cadet des gémeaux demanda si tout le monde était près et il fit tourner la flèche. Elle tourna une bonne dizaine de secondes et finit par tomber sur Rune. Le spectre arqua un sourcil mais n'ajouta rien d'autre qu'un « fallait bien commencer par quelqu'un » blasé. Il choisit vérité parce-qu'il avait déjà soif. Il tira donc une carte mauve. Il lut la question pour lui d'abord, ce qui teinta légèrement ses joues d'une couleur rosée.

- Avez-vous déjà fait l'amour avec l'un de vos collègues dans le bureau de votre patron ? Lut-il cette fois à haute voix.

Il sourit avant de boire une gorgée d'aquavit. Rhadamanthe en face de lui écarquilla les yeux, suivi de près par Shura et les autres personnes présentes.

- Dois-je expliquer ou alors c'est bon comme ça ?

- Tu expliques et ce sera pareil pour tout le monde ! Fit Kanon, impatient d'attendre les confessions du balrog.

- Ben, ayant été avec Minos, je peux vous dire que j'ai fait pas mal de choses assez osées, dont baiser avec lui dans ce qui sert de bureau à Hadès. Et je dois dire que c'était très...excitant comme expérience.

- J'en connais un qui va m'entendre quand je vais rentrer ! Grogna le juge.

Rune fit tourner la flèche et elle tomba sur Aphrodite. Le poisson choisit de prendre des risques en retournant une fois la flèche, qui désigna Shaka. Ce dernier prit le dé des actions et le lança. Il tomba sur la couleur orange, action moyenne, et tira une carte. Il la lut avant de la montrer à Aphrodite qui pouffa de rire.

- Le joueur A, donc je suppose que c'est moi, fit Aphro, doit retirer le haut du joueur B avec ses dents. Et je fais comment vu que notre cher Indien ne porte qu'un sâri ?

- Tu lui retires avec tes dents ! Rit le maitre du jeu.

- D'accord ! Ronronna le poisson. Coucou mon petit Sha' !

Il s'approcha à quatre pattes de son collègue, qui n'affichait qu'un petit sourire en coin tout en regardant droit dans les yeux le Suédois. Ses dents se saisirent d'un pan de tissu et l'abaissèrent, dénudant ainsi l'épaule de l'Indien. Il fit de même avec la seconde et abaissa le haut de la toge jusqu'au nombril de son propriétaire, en profitant également pour lui donner quelques coups de langue par-ci par-là. Le poisson demanda tout de même s'il devait continuer ou s'il pouvait s'arrêter là, quoique que la première option ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Un « c'est bon » de Kanon le fit retourner à sa place après avoir adressé un petit clin d'œil à son partenaire. Shaka tourna donc la flèche qui atterrit sur Aiolia. Le lion préféra choisir action et tourna. Le hasard désigna Rhadamanthe. L'Anglais sourit face au regard jaloux que lançait son amant. Il lança le dé qui atterrit sur la couleur bleue. Ouf ! Pensa-t-il. Il piocha une carte et la lut directement à haute voix.

- Faites un suçon dans le cou de A pour qu'il soit bien visible pour tous.

Il reposa la carte et se leva en direction du lion. Il s'accroupit derrière lui et se mit à embrasser, mordiller et suçoter sa peau, faisant gémir le Grec. C'était qu'il était particulièrement doué, ce spectre. Si le reste était aussi bien que ce délicieux petit traitement, il comprenait pourquoi le dragon des mers était accro à la wyvern. Une fois la peau marquée et rougie, l'Anglais se redressa et retourna aux côtés de son amant, qui, dès qu'il eut posé ses fesses à terre, lui agrippa la nuque et prit jalousement possession de ses lèvres. Quand il récupéra son corps, le juge fit tourner la flèche qui tomba sur Aldébaran. Le taureau préféra dire un vérité et piocha donc une carte mauve.

- Avez-vous déjà surpris une scène tellement chaude dans votre entourage que vous avez fini par vous masturber devant ?

Le Brésilien rougit avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière. Il devint encore plus rouge en croisant les regards curieux de ses amis en comprenant qu'ils attendaient une explication.

- Eh bien, fit le jeune homme en se raclant la gorge, c'était juste après notre résurrection, juste quelques jours après en fait, j'étais sorti boire un verre en ville avec certains. Les autres étaient déjà plus à l'avant et moi j'ai un peu trainé. Je me suis arrêté chez Mü pour reprendre mon souffle – il marqua une pause en regardant le bélier droit dans les yeux, attendant que celui-ci réagisse – et j'ai surpris une scène que jamais je n'aurais cru voir dans ma vie. Angelo et Shura étaient complètement ivres et taquinaient Mü, qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état, sur quelque chose mais je ne me souviens plus quoi. J'ai voulu intervenir mais Angelo a empoigné Mü par la taille et l'a embrassé avec fougue sans que celui-ci ne le repousse pendant que Shura lui enlevait ses vêtements tout en déposant ses lèvres sur sa nuque. C'est ainsi qu'ils se sont retrouvés à faire l'amour sur la table de la cuisine. Et je peux vous assurer que c'était très chaud et que ça a duré une bonne partie de la nuit.

Les trois concernés se regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés, ne se rappelant pas de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé mais se rappelant très bien de leur tête à leur réveil. Ils avaient décidé d'un accord commun d'oublier cette histoire et c'était ce qui s'était passé...jusqu'à ce qu'Aldé le leur rappelle. Ils se mordirent les lèvres face aux regards amusés de leurs amis mais ne dirent rien. En parlant de Shura, ce fut lui le suivant. Il tourna la flèche à son tour et c'est ainsi que fut désigné Aiolos comme partenaire d'une action. Le sagittaire lança le dé et tomba sur une face de couleur rouge. Par tous les titans ! Bien sûr, ça tombait sur lui ! Il tira une carte et faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque en la lisant.

- Faites une fellation à A.

Le capricorne rougit à son tour et lança un regard à Rune, constatant que son amant observait le sagittaire d'un œil mauvais. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et le fit s'appuyer sur ses avant-bras. Sans vraiment faire attention aux autres ni au regard jaloux du spectre, il déboutonna le pantalon du dixième gardien. Il le fit descendre et n'hésita qu'un seul instant avant de faire descendre aussi le boxer de l'Espagnol.

Shura était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Aiolos lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et effleura de ses lèvres le sexe déjà légèrement durci de son voisin d'au-dessus. Le Latino se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher le moindre son de s'échapper. Tous les regards étaient sur eux mais ils avaient autre chose à penser pour s'en rendre compte.

Aiolos appuya un peu plus ses lèvres sur la virilité de son ami avant de commencer à passer quelques coups de langue dessus à la manière d'un bonbon. Shura préféra fermer les yeux face à cette torture. Le neuvième or se décida finalement à le prendre totalement en bouche et il entendit un gémissement de plaisir provenir de la bouche du capricorne. Il entama de très lents mouvements de va et vient sous les regards de plus en plus affamés des autres.

Rune ne savait plus où regarder tant il était gêné car il avait l'impression de ressentir le plaisir de son amant juste en écoutant sa voix alors qu'Aiolos accélérait ses mouvements. Puis l'Hispanique poussa un léger cri en éjaculant tandis que son ami recevait sa semence dans sa bouche. Le Grec relâcha le sexe de Shura qui se rhabilla vite, toujours aussi rouge, et qui but une gorgée de bière pour se remettre de ses émotions. Aiolos regagna sa place sans rien dire et fit de même avec son verre d'ouzo.

Les autres étaient totalement excités par la scène qu'ils venaient de voir et attendaient avec impatience leur tour. Le suivant fut Dokho qui choisit vérité et qui prit donc une carte mauve.

- Quel est votre fantasme absolu ?

- Je suis tout ouïe ! Sourit Shion face aux joues rouges de son amant.

- Euh...je suis vraiment obligé de le dire ?

- Il y a toujours la solution des gages, mais le vendeur m'a dit, quand il m'a parlé du jeu, que les gages étaient largement pire que les actions hard ou les vérités les plus crues.

- Très bien. Donc mon plus grand fantasme est d'avoir dans la même pièce tous mes collègues qui font une méga partouze et que ça finisse en orgie générale. Chacun pourrait aller avec qui il voudrait et même avec plusieurs personnes s'il le souhaite. Personnellement, je ne dirais pas non avoir Shion, Mü, Shaka, Camus, Saga et Kanon pour moi tout seul. Voilà, j'ai dit mon fantasme, je peux boire ?

Les autres le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu une espèce étrange de lapin-garou-tueur, hochant faiblement la tête pour lui donner la permission de boire. Même Shion ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de fantasme. La flèche tourna encore et tomba sur Camus. Celui-ci choisit une action et la flèche désigna encore une fois Aiolia. Le lion piocha une carte orange après avoir lancé son dé.

- Faites manger à A quelque chose sur votre entrejambe.

Milo faillit s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Son Camus devait faire quoi ? Le Français imperturbable alla chercher un morceau de gâteau qui restait et le déposa sur une serviette, juste au-dessus de l'entrejambe protégée de son jeans du lion. Et le verseau mangea comme si de rien n'était, ne faisant pas attention aux petits gémissements de son ami. Il se replaça à côté de Milo quand il eut fini et tourna la flèche. Ce fut Shion qui fut choisit et qui préféra une vérité plutôt qu'une action. Il piocha une carte mauve et la lut.

- Avez-vous déjà pensé à votre meilleur ami comme étant un partenaire sexuel potentiel ? Désolé messieurs, mais je ne souhaite pas répondre à cette question.

- Ben pourquoi ? demanda Milo.

- Je considère Mü comme mon meilleur ami. Je ne préfère pas penser à celui que je considère aussi comme mon fils de cette manière car cette question tente un peu de m'y insister.

- D'accord, mais alors vous devez prendre une carte verte pour le gage.

Shion écouta Kanon et piocha dans le petit paquet.

- Le plus jeune membre du jeu doit pénétrer sauvagement celui qui pioche cette carte.

Shion lâcha la carte, les yeux totalement écarquillés, et observa l'assemblée. S'il comptait bien, le plus jeune était Rune. Le Norvégien le regardait avec son éternel air blasé. Le Grand Pope avala difficilement quand le balrog se leva et lui tendit la main. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite que le jeune homme l'invitait à se lever.

- Cette carte ne précisait pas à la vue de tous. Suivez-moi, Shion, je vous promets que ça va aller.

Ils partirent en direction d'une chambre ou d'un endroit tranquille sous les regards jaloux de Dokho et de Shura. Le jeu reprit sans eux et désigna Kanon. Il tourna une nouvelle fois la flèche pour signifier qu'il prenait l'action et le hasard choisit Saga. Les jumeaux écarquillèrent les yeux. Ils connaissaient un peu les risques de jouer ensemble, mais là le hasard les avait roulés. L'ancien pope lança le dé qui tomba sur une case bleue, à leur grand soulagement, et il piocha une carte.

- A doit embrasser langoureusement B durant cinq minutes.

Kanon sourit à son frère avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres avec passion. Les autres personnes déglutirent. Le fantasme des jumeaux tenait à cœur plus de gens qu'ils ne le pensaient. L'échange était parfois interrompu par les cris de Shion dans une des chambres plus loin. Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux frères cessèrent leur baiser en souriant.

- Ça y est, je rêve encore de me taper les jumeaux maintenant ! Soupira Dokho.

- Et je peux vous assurer que ça en vaut la peine ! Sourit malicieusement Aiolos.

Quatorze paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

- Nooon, tu rigoles ? Demanda Milo. Tu as eu Saga et Kanon en même temps dans ton lit ?

- Eh oui ! Mais c'était avant que je ne meurs. Donc ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder avec ses yeux-là, Rhadamanthe !

La wyvern grogna une insulte à l'intention du sagittaire et enserra possessivement la taille de son amant. À moi ! Criaient ses yeux. Ce fut au tour de Dokho d'être désigné encore une fois et il choisit une action. Son compagnon de jeu fut Mü qui piocha une carte orange.

- Faites un strip-tease pour A et gardez vos sous-vêtements. Si cela ne lui plait pas, A peut décider de vous punir.

Le bélier se mordit les lèvres. Il réservait cet éventuel strip-tease pour Deathmask mais bon il n'avait pas réellement le choix. S'il refusait, que lui réservait la carte gage ? Il ne voulait pas l'imaginer.

Il se leva et demanda à l'ex-vieux maitre de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et à un de ses amis de mettre une musique d'occasion. Une barre assez haute apparut près de lui, amenée par Shura et c'est grâce à Milo que « _YOU CAN LEAVE YOUR HAT ON_ » de Joe Cocker retentit.

Mü rit doucement avant de commencer à onduler sur la barre, faisant taire les moqueries des autres. Tous furent immédiatement hypnotisés pas le déhanché de l'Atlante.

Rune et Shion qui venaient de revenir du gage de vieux bélier admirèrent aussi le spectacle de l'agneau qui enleva ses petites chaussures avec la grâce d'une danseuse.

Le refrain se fit entendre et le plus jeune commença à déboutonner sa chemise en prenant bien soin de se caresser le torse devant la balance. Celle-ci déglutit en admirant le torse blanc si fin de Mü : il n'avait rien à envier à Shion.

Ensuite, il commença à défaire sa ceinture et libéra ses jambes de leur prison de toile qui tomba à ses pieds. Pieds qui balancèrent plus loin le pantalon gris de son propriétaire.

Le bélier était à présent en caleçon noir devant la balance. Il fit encore quelques acrobaties avec la barre et finit par se diriger en se déhanchant vers le Chinois. Il s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux et donna une dernière touche finale à sa prestation : sa main libéra sa longue chevelure lilas de son chignon et ce fut une dernière cascade qui éblouit les ors et surtout Dokho. Ce dernier déglutit en sentant Mû approcher son visage du sien.

- Alors, cela t'a plu ?

Les mots susurrés avec chaleur à son oreille firent définitivement bander le bicentenaire comme un adolescent. Il hocha la tête en bredouillant des mots incompréhensibles pour le plus jeune. Il finit par se lever, libérant l'ex-vieux maitre, et retourna à sa place après avoir ramassé ses vêtements. Il ne les remit pas pour autant, préférant les laisser à côté de lui au cas où. Chacun reprit sa place, la musique enfin finie, et ce fut enfin le tour de Milo.

- Eh ben ! Pas trop tôt ! Moi, je vais prendre une vérité.

Il piocha une carte mauve.

- Parmi vous, aimeriez-vous baiser quelqu'un juste parce-que cette personne a un corps magnifique ?

Le scorpion but une gorgée d'ouzo en souriant comme un sale gosse. Les autres attendaient évidement sa réponse.

- Il y a bien sûr mon Camus parce-que c'est lui le plus beau et le meilleur. Mais juste pour son corps, je dirais...Rhadamanthe.

L'Anglais écarquilla les yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait ça.

- Bien sûr je parle de ton corps, pas de ta tête ! Plaisanta le Grec, déclenchant un fou rire générale.

Enfin, vint ensuite le tour de Deathmask qui se demandait si on l'avait oublié. Il ne voulut pas dire de vérité donc il choisit une action. Le hasard choisit encore Mü comme compagnon de jeu. Celui-ci tentait de ne pas sourire tellement il était content. Il lança le dé et tomba sur une case rouge. Les mains tremblantes, il piocha une carte de la même couleur et manqua de la lâcher quand il en lut le contenu.

- A, faites l'amour à B, devant les autres membres du jeu.

Beaucoup manquèrent de s'étrangler. C'était une blague ? Une telle carte pouvait exister ? Même Angelo ne fut pas certain de vouloir faire ce que la carte lui demandait. Mais peut-être le gage était-il pire ? Mais bon, au moins, le bélier était célibataire : il n'aurait pas d'amant jaloux sur le dos. Mü s'avança vers lui et s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire ! Murmura le bélier, les joues rouges.

Et là, ce fut trop pour Kanon qui, bien aidé par l'alcool avalé, sauta sur Rhadamanthe, lui dévorant les lèvres. Le dragon des mers se moquait bien du regard des autres à ce moment, ce qu'il voulait c'était que son juge le fasse sien. Camus et Milo finirent par craquer à leur tour, suivis de près par Aldébaran et Aphrodite et par Shion et Dokho, qui ne rêvait que de se libérer depuis le strip-tease de Mü. Shura et Rune se laissèrent tenter à leur tour, ainsi qu'Aiolos et Saga. Restaient seulement Aiolia et Shaka qui se regardèrent avant de s'embrasser langoureusement et de se déshabiller rapidement, se laissant emporter par la température ambiante. Et puis zut ! Au diable la bienséance après tout !

Angelo dévorait les lèvres de Mü tandis que celui-ci s'empressait de le déshabiller. Des décharges électriques parcouraient le corps de l'Atlante à chaque contact avec le cancer. Et ils étaient nombreux.

L'Italien se débarrassa du caleçon de l'agneau et l'allongea à même le sol. Le plus jeune l'empêcha de le préparer et lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait le sentir en lui maintenant. Le Rital présenta sa virilité devant l'antre de l'agneau et le pénétra d'un coup. Mü cria de douleur et de plaisir, le second l'emportant sur le premier. Enfin il avait le cancer en lui. Il l'avait tant rêvé et cela se réalisait. Il sentit son amant bouger en lui, lui arrachant des cris d'hystérique.

Le quatrième or s'allongea quasi sur lui pour pouvoir approfondir la pénétration. Chaque mouvement faisait crier le plus jeune de plus en plus fort, faisant accélérer l'aîné. Mü commença à lui griffer le dos et Angelo se sentit au bord de l'extase. Il avait complètement oublié la notion du temps et tout ce qui les entourait avait disparu.

Et ensuite, n'y tenant plus, le bélier se libéra dans un râlement rauque. L'intimité de Mü se resserra autour de la virilité du crabe et il se libéra à son tour. Leur respiration se calma et l'Italien se dégagea du corps de son amant. Il prit place à côté de son corps chaud et le serra contre lui. Il n'entendit pas que l'ambiance autour d'eux s'était calmée de plusieurs crans et que tous sombraient dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Voilà, terminé pour ce deuxième chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

A la prochaine.

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	3. Ultimatum (partie 1)

Aloa tout le monde !

Eh bien, même s'il aura fallu pas mal de temps, le chapitre 3 de "Forum" est arrivé !

Un très grand merci à tous ceux qui sont venus lire cette fic, et surtout qui ont laissé une review.

Donc comme d'habitude, les personnages ne sont pas à moi (son poids en chocolat ne fonctionnant pas, ni celui en en cookies et en brownies...j'ai donc essayé avec les meringues...il a hésité mais ça n'a toujours pas marché. Je l'aurais un jour !). Couple Yaoi et hétéro (sont plus rares, voire même inexistant dans ce chapitre...).

Bonne lecture !

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)

* * *

_**Ultimatum**_

**Définition** (nom commun masculin) :

**1.** Conditions définitives présentées en dernier recours par un État à un autre et dont le non-respect entraîne la guerre ou des mesures répressives.

**2.** Exigence impérative n'admettant aucune contestation.

**Étymologie** : du latin « ultimatum », toucher à sa fin, dérivé lui-même de « ultimus », ultime.

**Synonymes** : avertissement, bravade, chantage, commination, défi, dissuasion, effarouchement, adjuration, appel, demande, démarche, desideratum, désir, doléances, exigence, etc.

**Antonymes** : accord, arrangement, compromis, entente.

_**Partie 1 :**_

Le premier à ouvrir les yeux fut Rhadamanthe, suivi de près par Rune. Les spectres étaient réglés comme des horloges et il était l'heure de se réveiller s'ils voulaient être à l'heure au tribunal. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais ils ne dirent rien. C'était préférable. Mais ils avaient quand même un petit sourire au coin gravé sur le visage.

Ils se mirent à la recherche de leurs vêtements, ce qui finit de réveiller leurs amants. Shura et Kanon eux aussi préférèrent trouver leurs habits et décidèrent, pour éviter que quelqu'un ne surprenne tout le monde dans cet état, de réveiller leurs collègues. Ceux-ci ouvrirent les yeux avec difficulté. La soirée finit par leur revenir en tête et leurs joues se colorèrent de rouge. Les deux spectres embrassèrent leur compagnon respectif avec passion et se sauvèrent à leur travail, en disant que cette petite soirée fut très distrayante et qu'ils seraient volontiers partant pour recommencer une fois.

Aucun des ors n'osa en regarder un autre dans les yeux. Shaka fut le premier debout et demanda s'il était possible d'aller se purifier dans les thermes du palais, qui étaient juste à côté.

C'est ainsi que les douze ors, l'ancien marina et le Grand Pope se retrouvèrent à barboter dans les eaux délicieusement chaudes des thermes du palais dans un silence des plus absolus. Personne n'osait se regarder en face. Ils étaient bien trop gênés pour ça. Des voix s'élevèrent dans les couloirs, les faisant sursauter.

- Non, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Il faut vite prévenir les gardes que quelqu'un s'est introduit au sanctuaire ! Et en plus il ne devait pas être seul, ce cochon ! Ils ont laissé des traces partout ! Il faut vite nettoyer ça avant que le Grand Pope ne voit ça ! À son âge, il doit se ménager le plus possible. Imaginez, les filles, s'il tombe sur cette pagaille ! Son pauvre cœur ne tiendrait pas ! Vite, Mesdemoiselles, l'uniforme ne doit pas être déshonoré !

Ils rougirent tous. De honte pour certains. De gêne pour d'autres. Et de rires contenu pour les derniers. Finalement, c'est ce qu'ils firent tous. C'était tellement ridicule. Mais juste trop drôle ! Au bout du compte, les soirées arrosées, c'était cool, même si ça donnait très mal à la tête et aux reins pour certains le lendemain !

- Bon, en final, Dokho a réalisé son fantasme ! Lâcha Shura entre deux éclats de rire.

- La moitié seulement ! Répondit la balance. J'ai toujours pas eu pour moi tout seul Shion, Mü, Shaka, Camus, Saga et Kanon. Mais sinon, juste Shion c'est très bien aussi, ajouta-t-il en embrassant l'épaule de son amant.

- Pas de chance ! Conseil, rajoute Rune dans la liste ! Ce garçon est très doué ! Sourit Shion.

- Hé ! Je suis encore là, je vous signale ! Grogna le capricorne, un peu jaloux.

- Fallait pas commencer ! Tu as tendu la perche, tu assumes ! Siffla le Pope.

- Le principal, c'est qu'on se soit bien amusé ! Conclut Mü, stoppant ainsi la petite conversation qui commençait à s'envenimer. Bon, moi je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore du boulot qui m'attend à mon temple. Bonne journée à tous !

Le bélier sortit de l'eau et se sécha rapidement avant de s'habiller. Il sortit des thermes et salua les femmes de ménage en passant, retenant son petit fou rire du mieux qu'il put. Il entendit des pas rapides (enfin, plutôt un bruit de course) arriver à sa rencontre et il se retrouva nez à nez avec Angelo, encore un peu mouillé sous ses vêtements.

- J'ai a te parler. On fait un bout de chemin ensemble ?

- Pas de problème. Tu as dit bonjour aux femmes de ménage ?

- Et puis quoi encore ? Elles refusent toutes de venir donner un coup de balai sur le devant de mon temple, alors que leur boulot c'est de nettoyer toutes les maisons du zodiaque. Peuvent crever pour je leur adresse la parole !

- Tu n'es jamais gentil avec elles non plus. Et puis, si je me souviens bien, elles ont une peur bleue de ta maison.

- J'ai retiré tous mes masques et au début de notre résurrection, je faisais très attention à bien élever mes chaises, à bien vider mes poubelles pour qu'elles aient le moins de travail possible... Jamais elles n'ont posé les pieds chez moi et après elles osent dire que je ne les accueille pas bien. Donc je leur dis merde ! Et je fais surtout mon ménage moi-même, au moins je suis certain que c'est bien fait.

- Elles ne font jamais les poussières chez moi ! Accorda Mü, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Soit, de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

- Pressé de te débarrasser de moi ?

- Je rêve juste de prendre un énorme déjeuner, avec des croissants, de la confiture de framboise et un thé ou un chocolat chaud. Ne m'en veux pas trop non plus ! Soupira le bélier en imaginant sa table remplie de viennoiseries.

- Je t'aurais bien invité mais j'ai rien dans mon frigo et je vais certainement aller chez Milo squatter le sien. Donc, voilà, je suis un peu désolé de t'avoir...euh...b...euh...sauté hier.

- J'étais consentant, donc tu n'as pas vraiment de raison de t'excuser. C'était même très agréable.

- Ouf, tu me rassures. Je n'ai vraiment l'habitude de m'excuser...mais donc voilà. Je te laisse alors... Bonne journée.

Le cancer fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers le temple du scorpion, laissant le bélier descendre jusqu'au sien. Ce dernier souriait. Il rêvait d'être de nouveau dans les bras de son cancer. Il entra dans son temple et se dirigea immédiatement dans sa forge. Il allait travailler un peu sur les armures.

* * *

Un mois passa. Puis deux. Trois... Finalement, novembre touchait à sa fin lorsque Mü reprit contact avec la civilisation. Sa priorité était de réparer le plus grand nombre d'armures possibles, et il avait presque fini par faire toutes celles du sanctuaire. Ne lui restaient plus que les armures d'or et celles des cinq casses-cou.

Il n'avait même pas pensé aux anniversaires de ses collègues. Pourtant, chaque année, il était l'un des premiers à s'en souvenir. C'est justement ce qui les inquiétèrent, en plus de ne plus voir le bélier du tout. C'est ainsi que douze ors et un Grand Pope se présentèrent au premier temple, déterminé à voir si l'Atlante se portait bien. Ils entrèrent dans la partie habitable de la maison et constatèrent qu'elle semblait à l'abandon depuis un bon moment.

- Ben, il y en a du monde ici !

Le groupe se retourna comme un seul homme et vit Kiki, un sac dans une main, celle de son petit copain dans l'autre, regarder cet attroupement avec surprise. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'état de la maison.

- Mü n'est pas là ?

- C'est ce qu'on cherche à déterminer puisque ça fait presque quatre mois qu'on a plus de nouvelles ! Fit Shion, très inquiet.

- Et il n'est pas à Jamir, on en vient ! Soupira Kiki. Je crois deviner où il est.

Le plus jeune déposa son sac à terre, embrassa son amoureux qui devait partir, et se dirigea vers la forge. Les ors et le Pope le suivirent docilement, comme des petits avec leur maman cane. L'armure du loup flambant-neuve était à l'extérieur à laquelle s'ajouta dans un rayon de lumière celle de la colombe, attendant leur porteur visiblement. Kiki entra sans frapper et vit la catastrophe. Son maitre était assis marteau et poinçon en mains devant l'armure du bélier, tentant de faire disparaitre les trop nombreuses entailles sur sa poitrine et sur ses cornes, totalement recouvert de poussière, les yeux rouges de fatigue.

Si les chevaliers d'or ne connaissaient pas Mü, jamais ils n'auraient pu affirmer avec certitude que ses cheveux étaient lilas et que sa peau était blanche. Tout était de couleur cendre à présent. De nombreux cadavres de bouteilles d'eau et de plats préparés reposaient à ses côtés, ainsi que de nombreuses pochettes de sang. Et dans le fond de l'atelier, ils pouvaient apercevoir un matelas recouvert de saletés. L'ancien élève du bélier soupira bruyamment avant d'arracher ses outils des mains de l'Atlante, sans tenir compte des faibles protestations de celui-ci, et il le souleva pour le conduire à l'extérieur.

Mü cligna des yeux pour se réhabituer à la lumière naturelle et il se retrouva assis sur une chaise de jardin provenant de sa terrasse. Il vit tous ses collègues autour de lui et sourit. Comme il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne les avait pas vu. Ah, Kiki était là lui aussi. Il voulu lever les bras pour le serrer contre lui mais il n'en eut pas la force.

- Mü, ça va ? Demanda Shaka, totalement consterné de l'état de son ex.

- Oui. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- Tiens, bois ça ! Lui ordonna Kiki en lui tendant une paille.

- Yerk ! C'est quoi, ça ? Grimaça le bélier après avoir avalé une gorgée.

- Un truc bien sucré ! Ça te fera du bien, espèce de crétin ! Non mais tu t'es vu récemment ? Tu ressembles à un zombi !

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas bon. Et un peu de respect, veux-tu ! Je suis juste resté quelques jours dans mon atelier, rien de grave.

- Quelques jours ? Quelques jours ! Mais t'es totalement à côté de la plaque ! Ça fait quelques mois, tu veux dire ! Cria Aphrodite.

- Je crois qu'on l'engueulera plus tard ! Fit Shura. Il a vraiment besoin d'un bain.

- Je m'en charge avec Kiki, déclara Shion. Vous pouvez disposer, je vous donnerai des nouvelles dans la journée.

Mais les ors n'étaient absolument pas d'accord. Ils se mirent donc à protester. Le vieil Atlante dut céder et ils restèrent dans le salon pendant que Shion et Kiki s'occupaient de leur compatriote. Mü grogna au début qu'il était assez grand pour s'occuper de lui tout seul mais il finit par s'endormir sous le jet d'eau délicieusement chaude. Il fallut plus ou moins trois quart d'heure pour que Mü puisse retrouver une apparence normale. Ils l'habillèrent d'un bas de pyjama de couleur bordeaux et d'un t-shirt noir très large et long qui devait certainement appartenir à Aldébaran. Ils le couchèrent dans son lit avant beaucoup de douceur.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, ce fut pour être immédiatement assaillis de questions sur l'état de santé de Mü par les ors.

- Bon, ça va quand même. Il est très fatigué et a un peu maigri mais ça aurait pu être pire. Cette fois, il n'a pas oublié de se nourrir et de dormir de temps en temps.

- Ça va alors ! Souffla Aldébaran, rassuré. Mais on va quand même rester ici pour être sûr. Même s'il faut attendre des heures, on attendra.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, signifiant qu'il était d'accord avec le Brésilien.

* * *

Mü ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans son atelier. Étrange. Il s'étira dans ses draps de soie et émit un petit soupir de bien-être. Tiens, il était propre aussi. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir pris un bain ou une douche récemment. Il se redressa légèrement sur les coudes et constata qu'il ne portait pas ses vêtements habituels. Devait-il commencer à s'inquiéter ?

Il retira le pantalon. Il le grattait et ce n'était absolument pas agréable. Il se retrouva donc juste vêtu d'un caleçon lilas et d'un énorme t-shirt noir qui cachait ce dernier. Il attacha ses cheveux en catogan et sortit de sa chambre...pour se retrouver face à toute une troupe d'or endormie dans son salon. Ses yeux écarquillés passèrent sur le visage de chacun de ses collègues, s'arrêtant particulièrement sur celui de Kiki et de Shion. Il sourit en secouant la tête. Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine et commença à préparer à déjeuner pour tout ce petit monde.

Le bruit dans la cuisine et la bonne odeur de café chaud réveillèrent les belles aux bois dormants qui squattaient le salon. Certains (Aldébaran et Milo pour ne pas les citer) baillèrent bruyamment et s'étirèrent en faisant limite tomber leur moitié respective qui dormait sur eux. D'autres (Angelo et Shura) grommelèrent quelques insultes dans leur langue maternel, se plaignant de maux de dos.

Mü passa la tête hors de la cuisine en leur souriant.

- Café ou thé ?

- Mü ! Hurlèrent-ils en se levant immédiatement pour aller serrer dans leurs bras leur collègue adoré.

- Non, non, n...

Trop tard ! Douze ors, un Grand Pope et un ancien apprenti lui foncèrent dessus et le serrèrent dans leurs bras pour un long câlin collectif. Il se sentait petit et écrasé sous plusieurs tonnes d'affection.

- Dites, c'est pas que je n'arrive plus à respirer ou que vous me broyez les os, mais je peux terminer mes pains perdus ? Avant qu'ils ne soient carbonisés de préférence ?

- Tu n'as plus intérêt à nous faire peur de cette façon ! Cria Camus, portant peu enclin à monter ses sentiments d'habitude, en se dégageant comme les autres. Ça fait quatre mois qu'on n'a plus de nouvelles de toi, et on te retrouve dans un état douteux au possible. Ça fait presque deux jours que tu dors. Alors, ne viens pas râler parce qu'on te montre de l'affection.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais...

- Mais rien du tout ! Fit Shaka à son tour. Tu n'as plus intérêt à nous faire un coup pareil !

- Ça va, ça va. J'ai compris. On est le combien alors ?

- 29 novembre.

- Déjà ? J'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer. Bon, ben, bon anniversaire Shaka, Dokho et Milo ! Aiolos, ce sera seulement demain. Vos cadeaux sont dans l'armoire, à côté de mes assiettes. Le bleu, c'est pour Milo, le vert pour Dokho et le pourpre-doré, c'est pour toi Shaka.

- Euh...merci ! Dirent les trois concernés.

Shaka découvrit avec un grand sourire un séjour bien-être pour deux dans un spa à Athènes. Dokho pour sa part reçut une statuette de dragon chinois en métal et une autre représentant un tigre et un bélier très proche, fabriqué par le maitre du temple. Et Milo s'émerveilla devant toute une collection de vinyles. Le bélier, content que ses cadeaux plaisent, leur demanda à tous de s'asseoir afin de déjeuner ensemble. Tout le monde s'assit à terre et reçut une assiette. Chacun put se servir à sa guise. Les déjeuners chez Mü, c'était les meilleurs.

* * *

- Tu te rends compte, il a encore manqué d'y passer !

- N'exagère pas, Shion. Il n'était pas au bord de la mort.

- Mais il n'en était pas loin quand même. Il faut qu'il change d'air au plus vite.

- Sur ce point, tu n'as pas tort. Et pour ça, je crois que j'ai une petite idée.

- Je t'écoute Dokho.

- Tu l'envoies à Jamir se détendre.

- Mauvaise idée ! Il serait capable de téléporter le reste des armures et ainsi finir de les réparer.

- J'ai peut-être une solution...

- Vas-y Saga, je suis tout ouïe.

- Envoie-le en mission. Il ne pensera pas à autre chose et il n'aura ni les armures, ni ses outils et encore moins un espace suffisant à portée de main pour les réparer. Justement, tu as demandé à Deathmask de se rendre en Australie. Envoie Mü avec lui.

- Et ainsi tu récupères Aiolos qui devait normalement l'accompagner, c'est ça ? Sourit Shion.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça, voyons.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais tu n'as pas tort. C'est même plutôt une bonne idée. Il faut quelqu'un pour calmer la folie d'Angelo s'il doit éliminer la menace et Mü est quelqu'un qui a en effet le profil pour.

- Eh ben voilà ! L'affaire est réglée ! Et ainsi Saga pourra fêter dignement l'anniversaire d'Aiolos au restaurant, n'est-ce pas, mon cher ? Sourit Dokho, de la même manière que Kiki quand il allait faire une bêtise.

Pour toute réponse, le sourire de l'ainé des gémeaux s'élargit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Mü faisait son sac pour partir. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien son passeport et son billet d'avion et si sa tenue était correcte. Shion l'avait un peu pris par surprise la veille en l'envoyant en mission comme ça. C'était...étrange ! Il haussa les épaules. De toute façon, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus refuser. Et puis, il serait avec Angelo... Il en sautilla de joie. Foi de bélier, le cancer serait à lui à leur retour !

- Bon, ça y est, tu es près ? L'avion part dans deux heures, je te signale, donc si tu pouvais te grouiller, ça serait bien !

Et quand il serait à lui, il lui inculquerait quelques notions de politesse et de salutations.

- Oui, deux minutes. Je dois juste fermer mon sac et mettre mes chaussures.

Bien sûr, la fermeture éclair était bien récalcitrante ! Il entendit un soupir contrarié derrière lui et l'Italien ferma son sac en un clin d'œil, tout en lui ordonnant de « bouger son cul » et de mettre ses « putains de godasses » aux pieds. Et enfin, ils furent près à partir.

À l'aéroport, tout se passa bien. Ils purent prendre leur sac avec eux, n'ayant pas de grandes valises comme les autres voyageurs. Les contrôles se passèrent sans aucun problème (pour une fois), et à présent ils attendaient pour embarquer. Ils étaient dans le coin fumeur pour qu'Angelo puisse fumer un peu pour dire de se calmer avant le voyage.

- Pourquoi voyage-t-on en avion si tu en as peur ? Demanda le bélier de la manière la plus innocente possible, tout en buvant un thé et en avalant un muffin.

- Ordre de Shion ! Au début, c'était pas prévu, on devait juste se téléporter avec Aiolos. Mais depuis que tu le remplaces, on doit prendre cette horrible machine du diable et se taper plusieurs heures de vol, la mission a été allongée de quatre jours alors que c'est super urgent, et en plus il nous a réservé un hôtel... Je sais bien que tu dois te changer les idées, mais y a des limites à la connerie.

- Désolé... Je ne pensais pas causer autant de problèmes.

- Ouais, bon c'est trop tard maintenant. On s'en fout de toute façon. Au lieu de six jours, on en passera dix. C'est pas grave. Mais la mission doit être faite dans les plus brefs délais.

- Au fait, tu peux me dire de quoi il s'agit ? S'il te plait ?

- Putain...Et en plus, il t'a même pas briffé ! C'est vraiment ma veine ! Bon, en gros, y a un putain de pervers qui s'amuse à vendre des filles et des garçons comme objets sexuels à des gars puissants pour des orgies. Les gosses ne survivent jamais plus de trois jours. Jusque là, c'est pas vraiment ce qui nous intéresse. Mais là où ça devient assez important pour que le sanctuaire s'en mêle, c'est que ces gosses ont tous un cosmos. On dirait que ce type a un radar pour dénicher les futurs apprentis. Le but de cette mission est de l'éliminer avant jeudi. Parait qu'il a prévu de vendre six gosses à trois hommes politiques puissants mercredi. On doit pas laisser ses gamins crever comme ça. Compris ?

- C'est horrible ! Comment on peut faire ça à des enfants ?

- C'est ça la nature humaine ! Y a des bons et des méchants !

- Il y a.

- Hein ?

- Déjà, on dit « pardon, je n'ai pas compris ce que tu me disais ». Et on ne dit pas « y a », mais « il y a ». Sois poli aussi !

- Mü, j'étais déjà pas chaud du tout à ce que tu viennes en mission avec moi. Donc si tu ne veux pas que je ne sois pas trop désagréable avec toi, tu nous fous la paix, à moi et mon langage ! OK ?

- D'accord. Pardon, je ne le ferais plus.

- Il y a intérêt ! Grommela le Rital en prenant une bouffée de nicotine. Et d'abord, je n'ai pas peur des avions !

Mü sourit malgré ce qu'avait dit l'Italien. Il l'avait écouté et avait changé sa préposition.

* * *

Oh que si l'Italien avait peur des avions ! Et pas qu'un peu en plus ! Ses mains tremblaient sur les accoudoirs du siège et ses jambes jouaient un petit air de castagnettes. Il se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et transpirait la peur. Jamais Mü n'aurait cru voir ça un jour. Enfin, ça prouvait encore une fois que le cancer était un humain comme les autres, et non pas un monstre sanguinaire.

- Ça va ? Demanda quand même le bélier.

- Boucle-la !

- De un, parle-moi sur un autre ton ! Et de deux, puis-je t'aider d'une quelconque manière ?

- Je te parle comme je veux. Et oui, tu m'aideras énormément en la fermant.

L'Atlante n'ajouta rien. De toute façon, cela équivaudrait à parler à une statue. Tête de mule de crustacé ! Les hôtesses commencèrent à mimer les consignes de sécurité et il les trouva un peu... Il leur trouva une légère ressemblance avec Saori en fait.

Vint ensuite le moment du décollage. Ce fut...épique selon Mü, et un « véritable putain de cauchemar » selon Angelo. Le cancer s'accrochait à sa ceinture comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'avion se mit en route. Deathmask commença à avoir des difficultés à respirer. L'appareil accéléra. L'Italien lâcha sa ceinture pour attraper la main que Mü lui tendait et la serra un peu fort, mais l'Atlante ne dit rien. Et enfin l'engin de malheur quitta le sol. Et enfin les somnifères que le bélier avait glissés dans l'eau de son collègue firent effet. Angelo ronflait sur son épaule.

Mü sourit et soupira de bien-être en enlevant sa main de la poigne de fer du cancer. Par Athéna, que ça faisait du bien de ne plus sortir ses doigts se briser sous l'effet de la peur de l'Italien. Une petite utilisation de cosmos et il n'y parut plus rien. Il embrassa doucement son amour (même s'il n'était pas encore à lui, mais cela ne saurait tarder) sur le front et plongea dans son sac à la recherche d'un livre. Il était tranquille pour huit heures. Il demanda tout de même une bouteille d'eau tout de suite, pour que tout soit près pour la deuxième phase.

Exactement huit heures plus tard, Deathmask grommela quelques insultes dans sa langue maternelle. Mü glissa discrètement la quantité nécessaire de somnifères dans la bouteille d'eau et la tendit gentiment, avec un sourire doux et innocent, à son compagnon de voyage. Compagnon qui grogna un vague merci (enfin, ce qui semblait ressembler à un merci) et qui but la bouteille entière en quelques secondes. Il avait soif ! Bizarre, l'eau avait un drôle de goût. Et comment se faisait-il qu'il était sur l'épaule de Mü d'ailleurs ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il encore envie de dormir alors qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir pioncé des heures ? De nouveau, sa tête tomba sur l'épaule de Mü, complètement assommé par les somnifères. Le bélier se félicita. Il avait bien fait de demander à Shion de lui refourguer quelques plantes soporifiques. Il sortit l'I-pod que Kiki lui avait prêté et écouta la musique de son ancien apprenti. Il hocha la tête en se disant qu'il n'avait pas mauvais goût. Encore seize heures de vol !

Vers deux heures du matin, heure grecque, l'Atlante ne dormait toujours pas. Il devait rester éveillé pour donner une dernière fois l'eau droguée à son collègue. Il avait mis une dose plus légère dans cette bouteille cette fois, pour que le cancer se réveille un peu avant l'atterrissage et qu'il ait le temps d'émerger. Comme prévu, Angelo ouvrit les yeux, complètement groggy. Il ne se posa aucune question mais il avait soif, et il devait pisser aussi. Il fit mine de se lever mais ses jambes ne le portèrent pas.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda Mü tout bas, pour éviter de réveiller les autres passagers.

- Toilettes ! Fut la seule réponse que le Rital parvint à dire.

- Attends, je vais t'aider.

Il détacha la ceinture du quatrième or, ainsi que la sienne, et l'aida à tenir debout pour se diriger vers les toilettes de l'avion. Par contre, il laissa le cancer se débrouiller une fois à l'intérieur. Il n'entendit ni insultes, ni plaintes, et encore moins, heureusement, le bruit d'un corps trébuchant au sol. Le bruit de la chasse d'eau et du robinet marchant le rassurèrent. Deathmask finit par apparaitre. Mü ne lui proposa pas son aide cette fois, vu qu'il marchait sans peine à nouveau. Quoiqu'il était encore un peu pâle. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur siège et s'y installèrent, rattachant leur ceinture. Angelo fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'une quelconque nourriture et tomba sur la boite de cookies au chocolat qu'Aphrodite lui avait donné avant de partir. Étant sûr que son ex ne les avait pas empoisonné, il en mangea un, et comme dans ses souvenirs, le poisson les avait complètement ratés. Mais c'était l'intention qui comptait et il le finit quand même, non sans manquer d'éclater de rire à chaque bouchée.

Mü regarda l'Italien comme une bête curieuse. Il n'avait pas l'air de se sentir mal. Il le vit ranger la boite de biscuits (d'ailleurs, il ne lui en avait pas proposé, dommage) et tendre la main dans sa direction, sans le regarder pour autant.

- Quoi ? Demanda le bélier d'une voix douce mais curieuse.

- Tu peux me donner ton eau. J'ai encore besoin de dormir.

- Tu savais ! Soupira Mü.

- Ouaip ! En même temps, je te signale que je suis longtemps sorti avec Aphro, donc les drogues et les poisons, je connais. Tu m'excuseras de ne pas t'avoir donné un cookie, mais cette abrutie de morue ne sait pas faire la différence entre le sel et le sucre. Je ne tiens pas plus que ça à t'empoisonner.

L'Atlante sourit en lui tendant la bouteille, que le crabe vida comme la précédente. Puis, il sentit le bras de ce dernier se poser sur son épaule et le tirer contre lui. Le bélier leva un regard surpris en direction du crustacé, qui commençait à papillonner des yeux.

- Tu m'as servi de coussin durant tout ce temps. À mon tour maintenant, surtout si tu souhaites dormir.

Puis, il ne dit plus rien. Il commença à ronfler légèrement même. Mü jubilait intérieurement. Et il finit par s'endormir à son tour, blotti contre le torse de l'Italien. Ce qu'il pouvait être confortable !

Mü se réveilla quand il sentit l'avion descendre et la main de Deathmask se resserrer sur la sienne. Ils allaient atterrir dans les minutes à venir à l'aéroport international de Kingsford Smith. Il était dix heures, heure grecque, sur sa montre, mais en réalité, il était dix-neuf heures, heure locale. Le plus jeune se détacha de l'étreinte de son compagnon afin de s'étirer un peu, sans pour autant lâcher sa main.

L'atterrissage se passa mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru ! Angelo se contenta juste de lui casser une ou deux phalanges. Les autres passagers applaudirent, sans que le bélier et le cancer comprennent la raison de ce bruit. Ça devait être une coutume. Ils se levèrent après avoir détaché leur ceinture et prirent leur sac. L'hôtesse de l'air leur sourit en le souhaitant un bon séjour et ils sortirent de l'avion, Angelo soupira de bien-être. Ouf ! Sauvé ! Il était à la limite de se mettre à genoux et d'embrasser le sol.

N'ayant pas besoin de récupérer une valise, ils sortirent rapidement de l'aéroport et entrèrent dans un taxi. Le plus âgé donna l'adresse de leur hôtel dans un anglais avec un fort accent italien au chauffeur et ils partirent dans cette direction. Ils arrivèrent, à cause des embouteillages, une demi-heure plus tard à l'hôtel...enfin, à ce qui portait éventuellement le nom d'hôtel (ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé où c'était marqué). Le « Meriton Serviced Apartments World Tower » se dressait devant eux, faisant se sentir extrêmement petits les chevaliers du haut de ses quatre-vingt étages. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et furent immédiatement accueillis par une hôtesse d'accueil au sourire chaleureux. Elle leur demanda leurs papiers d'identité, ainsi que celui de la réservation, et enfin leur donna la clé de leur appartement. La jeune femme leur fournit tous les papiers, plans et tarifs nécessaires et leur souhaita un agréable séjour.

Ce fut après avoir affronté l'ascenseur (car oui, ils découvrirent qu'Angelo n'aimait pas non plus les ascenseurs) qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de leur appartement, au soixante-neuvième étage. L'Atlante se décida à ouvrir et ils purent entrer. La pièce était tout simplement immense. Le salon offrait une vue panoramique de Darling Harbour, et même au-delà d'ailleurs, grâce à une baie vitrée énorme. Ils virent même qu'il y avait une terrasse où ils pourraient prendre leur déjeuner ou un apéritif le midi. Un peu plus loin dans l'appartement, une cuisine équipée flambant neuve se découvrit à eux. Ils virent également qu'un lave-linge était à leur disposition, ce qui était plutôt très bien quand on connaissait le caractère un peu...sanglant d'Angelo lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses missions.

Mü lâcha son sac à terre et alla explorer leur appartement avec la même excitation qu'un enfant de de sept ans. Il trouva la salle de bain rapidement et, comme le reste, elle était immense. Tous les ors auraient pu y être réunis sans problème. Il y avait plusieurs lavabos, un grand miroir mural, une douche et une baignoire, tout le nécessaire pour se laver et se sécher, et des toilettes. Puis, il courut vers sa chambre. Elle était si belle et si spacieuse ! Il s'affala sur le lit double et observa le plafond, ses pensées revenant sur la mission. Pauvres petits !

Il entendit la voix de l'Italien s'élever dans le salon, engueulant quelqu'un visiblement. Il sortit de sa chambre et vit Angelo au téléphone, sûrement avec Shion.

- Non, mais sérieux, c'est quoi votre problème ? Pourquoi vous changez tout à la dernière minute ? Ça, c'était pas prévu ! Comme tout le reste d'ailleurs ! Je fais quoi, maintenant ?

- Un problème ? Demanda l'Atlante à ses côtés.

- Ouais, ton maitre est un putain de taré !

- Ton langage !

- Je me fous de mon langage, merde ! Ton maitre vénéré vient de nous jouer un coup foireux ! Et j'aime pas ça.

- Quoi ? Attends, passe-le moi !

- Tiens, si ça t'amuse ! Moi, je vais prendre une douche pour me calmer.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il lui jeta le téléphone dans les mains et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il l'entendit proférer des jurons à l'intention du Grand Pope. Mü secoua la tête en soupirant et porta le portable à son oreille.

- Bonjour Shion.

- _Bien le bonjour Mü. Tu as fait bon voyage ? Mes plantes ont marché ?_

- Oui. Très bien.

- _Bien, bien, bien. L'hôtel te plait ?_

- C'est très...grand et luxueux. Tu appelle ça un hôtel ?

- _C'est un hôtel. Sous forme d'appartements. Sinon, je crois qu'il y a aussi des magasins, des restaurants et..._

- Oui, je sais tout ça. Pourquoi tu nous as réservé un chambre ici ? C'est bien trop...

- _Disons que de cette manière, vous serez proches de votre cible. Les enfants vont être livrés là, deux ou trois étages en-dessous de vous, je crois._

- Attends, attends...tu veux dire que nous logeons dans le même endroit où nous assassinerons quelqu'un ? Mais c'est de la folie !

- _Ah bon ? Et pour quelle raison ?_

- La police, quand quelqu'un l'aura mise au courant des morts, viendra nous interroger et je ne suis pas certain qu'Angelo soit le plus...

- _Calme ?_

- Oui. Calme pour répondre à un interrogatoire. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il semblait remonté contre toi.

- _Oh, ce n'était même pas pour ça. Je lui ai juste dit qu'il était possible que l'un des enfants ait le potentiel et les capacités nécessaires pour être son apprenti._

- ...Quoi ? Attends, tu veux dire qu'il va devoir rester avec nous tout le long du séjour ?

- _Oui. Cela pose un problème dans ton plan de séduction ?_

- ...Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu sais ça. Et non, cela me cause d'autres problèmes, comme par exemple comment on va le ramener avec nous, sans papier, sans passeport, sans billet d'avion, ou comment on va expliquer à l'hôtel l'arrivée de ce gamin alors que nous n'étions que deux à la base.

- _Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas savoir ? Pas de problème pour le petit, ni pour les autres d'ailleurs, je viendrais les chercher. Et vous deux, vous rentrerez en avion quand la réservation ne terminée. Et tu auras tout le temps de faire tout ce que tu veux avec ton cancer. C'est pas merveilleux ?_

- ...Parfois je me dis sérieusement que je te déteste, Shion. Et qui t'a dit ça, pour que j'aille lui dire deux mots après ?

- _Shaka a beau garder les yeux tout le temps fermés, il en voit des choses quand même !_

- ...Je m'occuper de lui à notre retour ! Grogna-t-il. Bon, je te laisse. J'ai un bain à prendre.

- _Au revoir, mon agneau ! Profite bien du séjour !_

Le jeune homme s'était retenu de dire que c'est ce qu'il comptait faire. Il reposa le téléphone de l'Italien sur la table après avoir raccroché. Il rit doucement malgré tout. Shaka et Shion le faisait rire. Et puis, il fallait aussi admettre que l'image d'un petit cancer courant partout dans le temple d'Angelo était...drôle.

- Si tu veux te laver, c'est le moment !

La voix de son collègue provenant de la salle de bain tira Mü de ses pensées. Oui, il avait besoin d'une douche...ou d'un bain bien chaud. Il opta pour le bain. Il entra dans la salle d'eau et vit Angelo, torse nu, juste vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille, en train de se sécher les cheveux. Si son cœur s'emballa à cette vue, il n'en montra rien. Il se contenta juste de faire couler l'eau de son bain, d'y inclure un peu de mousse et commença à se déshabiller et à s'attacher les cheveux en chignon. Il entra dans l'eau chaude en soupirant de bien-être.

- T'en pense quoi ? Demanda l'Italien après avoir enfilé un caleçon et un jeans.

- Que ça fait du bien de prendre un bain.

- Mais non, pas ça ! Je parlais de la mission et de la situation.

- Personnellement, je pense que ça pourrait être pire comme situation. Franchement, on est bien là, non ?

Angelo grogna quelque chose entre ses deux mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Il était vrai qu'il pouvait difficilement se plaindre de l'endroit. Quoique tout ce luxe le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Mouais, on va dire ça. Mais putain, Shion nous a bien baisé sur ce coup-là ! Je la sens de plus en plus mal cette mission.

- Par tous les dieux, Angelo, s'il te plait, surveille ton langage, je t'en prie !

- Sérieusement, c'est quoi ton problème avec mon langage ?

- Peut-être que je ne supporte pas tes grossièretés !

- Peut-être devrais-tu t'y faire ! Répondit l'Italien en élevant la voix. Et puis merde à la fin ! T'es ni ma mère, ni mon maitre, et encore moins mon mec ! T'es rien pour moi, à part un collègue. J'ai pas à t'écouter.

Deathmask vit immédiatement qu'il venait de blesser Mü par ses paroles. Le bélier se mordait les lèvres, commençant à respirer très difficilement. Ça lui faisait très mal au cœur tout ça. Rien à part un collègue... Il aurait pensé que la nuit qu'ils avaient passé lors de l'anniversaire d'Aiolia avait changé cela. Ou même, il avait pensé que le cancer pouvait éventuellement le voir comme un ami. Mais non. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un collègue.

Angelo ne s'excusa pas, ce n'était pas dans sa nature (sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité). Il se contenta juste de sortir de la salle de bain. Mü entendit la porte du salon claquer avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Voilà, terminé pour ce troisième chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

En théorie (je souligne car je ne sais pas en pratique si cela va se faire), la partie 2 arrivera la semaine prochaine... Retenez le mot "théorie" ! Cela vous donnera moins envie de m'assassiner pour vous avoir fait attendre (ben oui, j'aurai prévenu *sourire angélique*).

A la prochaine.

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


End file.
